¿Dónde está Tenten?
by AkatsukiNinLady
Summary: Han pasado tres meses desde la última vez que alguien vio a Tenten, y el joven Hyuga se siente completamente solo al perder a su compañera y única amiga, incapaz de hacer nada al respecto. ¿Qué es lo que hará? ¿Podrán los ninjas de Konoha a encontrarla? NejiTen.
1. Capítulo I Pesadillas

**Capítulo I. Pesadillas**

Era una noche tranquila para los habitantes de Konoha, a excepción de un par de jóvenes que se encontraban aún despiertos en distintos puntos de la aldea. Pero ni siquiera en aquella aldea de ninjas era normal caminar estar despierto a las 3 de la mañana sin un objetivo concreto. En un área de entrenamiento alejada de la aldea, se podía distinguir la figura de un muchacho de no más de 18 años, de grandes cejas oscuras y cabello en forma de tazón, con una determinación en el rostro que podría llegar a intimidar. A una distancia considerable, se encontraba resguardado por el techo una enorme mansión, otro joven de aproximadamente la misma edad, con cabello largo y castaño, sin olvidar sus hermosos ojos aperlados, primos hermanos de la hermosa luna plateada que brillaba aquella fría noche. Ambos estaban preocupados por una misma razón: la misteriosa desaparición de su compañera y amiga, Tenten, hacia ya tres meses.

Neji miraba por la ventana de su habitación hacia la enorme luna llena que se dejaba ver en aquella oscura, pero sobre todo solitaria noche, ni siquiera las estrellas habían hecho su aparición. No podía dormir, justo como le había pasado muchas noches atrás, desde el misterioso suceso. Fue tan repentino, es decir, un día Tenten estaba a su lado dándole ánimos y al otro, la joven había desaparecido sin rastro alguno, y nadie sabía nada de ella.

La buscaron por 2 meses, y tanto como Lee, Neji y Gai, fueron parte de los equipos de búsqueda. Tsunade había decidido terminar la búsqueda, y Tenten, muy a pesar de todos, fue declarada muerta. Pero jamás traidora.

Al principio hubo mucha discordia entre los ancianos y la Hokage sobre este suceso en especial, pero Tsunade tenía un tiempo ya trabajando personalmente con Tenten, quién había optado por aprender un poco de las habilidades curativas de la Hokage. Y ese tiempo le bastó a Tsunade para conocer a la joven chica, su determinación, su pasión por las cosas, y sobre todo su lealtad. No, Tenten no sería considerada una traidora sin antes ser comprobado sin lugar a dudas. Nadie de sus amigos (Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji y Lee) se resignaban a creer que ella estuviese muerta, aunque la decisión de Tsunade, desde las penumbras, alarmaba mucho al genio Hyuuga, pues en los últimos años, su relación con Tenten se había hecho mucho más estrecha. Inclusive podría llegar a decir que eran "amigos", algo que nunca había experimentado el conocido "cubo de hielo Hyuga".

Neji miró a la ventana de nuevo, pero ahora había algo diferente en la escena, algo que llamaba su atención; una chica se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión Hyuuga, y no era ninguna de sus primas. La chica estaba de espaldas, pero era fácil distinguir su figura, demasiado delgada para ser Hinata con sus y demasiado alta para ser la joven Hanabi. La extraña se encontraba abrazándose a sí misma, llevaba el cabello suelto, un mar chocolate que bailaba en el viento. Un vestido blanco se ceñía a cuerpo, cayendo en una falda amplia que se perdía entre sus piernas.

Del susto, el joven se cayó de la cama, pero logró incorporarse rápidamente y volvió la vista hacia afuera, la chica volteó lentamente y él pudo ver como una lágrima caía de aquellos ojos castaños. Un par de ojos que podría reconocer sin importar que tan oscuro estuviese, sin importar que el rostro no fuera el mismo. Pero fue incapaz de moverse, sus piernas no le respondían, su corazón latía con fuerza, casi podía sentirlo contra su pecho, haciéndole daño. No se hubiese sorprendido de encontrar un moretón en aquel lugar. Lo que notó después hizo que todo a su alrededor perdiera sentido, dejó de escuchar todo; el viento, el búho, las hojas de los árboles, sólo escuchaba su corazón y su propia sangre, impidiéndole pensar con claridad; un río rojo carmesí bajaba por el costado de la chica, manchando la tela y gran parte de una de sus piernas. Pudo ver el dolor en aquellos ojos, pudo sentirlo. La sangre seguía corriendo, perdiéndose entre los pliegues de la falda, perdiéndose con el viento, con la misma piel de la chica. De repente, nada. La chica había desaparecido de la misma forma en que había llegado.

Neji despertó asustado y con la respiración bastante agitada. En un acto reflejo llevó su mano a su frente para limpiarse el sudor, y después a su corazón, como si eso fuera a calmar el ritmo alocado que había tomado su corazón. Miró la ventana; aún era de noche, la luna llena iluminaba una buena parte su habitación, pero a diferencia de su sueño, aquella noche estaba llena de estrellas, como era normal en Konoha. Todo había sido un loco y doloroso sueño.

Ese mismo sueño le había atormentado las noches de los últimos 3 meses. Inclusive le había sucedido durante el día, cuando entrenaba, o cuando simplemente caminaba por la aldea. La misma chica, tras el árbol, entre las flores, caminando por la aldea. Un truco de la luz, una mal jugada de su cabeza, no sabía de que se trataba, pero la verdad lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero ahora algo había cambiado; la chica lloraba y sangraba, se estaba muriendo. Y él estaba aquí, en su cama, haciendo absolutamente nada.

Cerró los ojos, pero seguía viendo a la ensangrentada mujer, algo quería decir pero no podía escuchar sus palabras, era como si el mismo viento se las tragara, impidiéndole a él distinguirlas. Extrañamente, la chica, tenía un enorme parecido a Tenten, sabía perfectamente que esos ojos no le pertenecían a nadie más que a la Kunoichi experta en armas, pero Neji se negaba a creer eso. El genio Hyuga se negaba, por primera vez en su vida, a aceptar lo innegable. Se negaba a entender aquel mensaje, se negaba a pensar en una Tenten herida, mucho menos a una en peligro de morir.

El joven Hyuga se puso de pie, aventando las sábanas con fuerza. No iba a quedarse sin hacer nada, no iba a quedarse ahí teniendo imágenes paranoicas sobre la chica. "Si no está, es porque ella se ha ido. Tenten es lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse de cualquier ataque." Se repetía mentalmente el ninja, por milésima vez en aquella semana. Cada vez que lo decía sonaba incluso más irreal, pero debía aferrarse a aquello.

"Debo tratar de calmarme" Murmuró para sí el chico, encaminándose al baño, tratando de despegar los cabellos que se le habían pegado por el sudor a la cara.

Después de unos 20 minutos, salió del baño ya vestido, listo para comenzar a entrenar. Miró el reloj: 4:20 A.M.

"Maldita sea" maldijo, acomodando sus armas y escogiendo las que usaría ese día. Si seguía a ese ritmo, no iba a progresar en lo más mínimo. Todos los días era igual; dormir a la 1:00 A.M. después de tratar de calmarse con un arduo entrenamiento con Rock Lee, para después despertarse a eso de las 4 de la mañana, con el corazón luchando por salir de su pecho, cubierto en sudor por una pesadilla con una chica que no-es-Tenten-pero-se-parece-a-ella que le atormentaba, aunque no entendía porque. Hasta aquella noche, la chica jamás había estado herida.

Una vez terminó de empacar sus armas y tomó un ligero desayuno, se encaminó a un claro, el mismo en el que solía entrenar cuando eran "el equipo Gai", cuando estaban los tres juntos. Comenzó a entrenar, sacando todo el dolor, furia, confusión y miedo, sí, miedo, el heredero del Bouke estaba asustado. Con cada golpe que daba, se sentía mejor, más relajado. Para mitad del entrenamiento, sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar: pensaba en los posibles significados de aquel sueño. Tenía 3 opciones, y ninguna le agradaba. La primera era que Tenten estaba muerta, y que el que la chica estuviera en el jardín de la mansión significaba o que lo odiaba y se había marchado por su culpa o que él tuvo algo que ver con su muerte. La segunda era que ella estaba sufriendo, y la sangre significa el dolor dentro de la chica, pero y entonces ¿Por qué en el jardín?. La tercera, y a la vez un poco más consoladora, era que la chica estaba en peligro, y que ese era como un mensaje, una llamada de auxilio.

La tarde cayó, y las fuerzas del chico se acababan con el sol que se escondía entre las montañas.

Comenzó a caminar por las abarrotadas calles de la aldea, encontrándose con sus amigos, pero pasó sin siquiera percatarse de aquel hecho, estaba demsiado sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Ha estado así desde que Tenten desapareció, tenemos que ayudarlo" Comentó Sakura, mientras veía la figura masculina desaparecer entre los aldeanos. Trató inútilmente de esconder un par de lágrimas que lograron escapar su barrera. Con el entrenamiento médico al que Tenten había estado sometida en los últimos meses, se había hecho buena amiga de Sakura, llegando a convertirse en confidentes la una de la otra. Sin quererlo, la mente de Sakura conmemoraba aquella ocasión en la que el segundo cubo de hielo de la aldea se había ido, y las condiciones en que lo había hecho. Sabía perfectamente bien que la determinación de Tenten hacían imposible que cualquier tipo de promesa le hiciera irse de la aldea sin más, pero temía porque algo parecido estuviera pasando.

Sasuke, quién había vuelto a Konoha hacía ya 3 años, abrazó a su novia a forma de consuelo. Él no lo sabía, pero en su mente estaban los mismos recuerdos que los que pasaban por la cabeza de la chica. Le había costado mucho recobrar su confianza, cuando volvió Sakura ya no era la misma chiquilla que haría cualquier cosa por él, era una mujer independiente, y lo suficientemente fuerte para valerse por si misma, ni siquiera lo había abrazado o llorado a su regreso, lo había tomado con total serenidad. Por eso mismo le partía el corazón el verla derramar una sola lágrima. Sin contar con el hecho de que él mismo había comenzado una relación con la chica de los dos moños unos años atrás.

La desaparición de Tenten de verdad que estaba afectándolos a todos.

Temaria sólo bajó la mirada un poco. Había estado en la aldea escondida de la hoja desde la desaparición de la chica, como apoyo y sobre todo, como una más que luchaba por encontrar a la castaña, que tantos corazones se había ganado.

-¿A..alguien de….de ustedes…notó…algún comportamiento extraño en ….Tenten, o en…Neji-kun…antes de la…desaparición?-Preguntó Hinata, con cierto tono de tristeza en las palabras "Tenten" y "desaparición". A pesar de los años, Hinata no había cambiado prácticamente en nada, seguía siendo la misma chica tímida y amistosa de siempre, la única diferencia era que el rostro rojo tomate había sido reemplazado por un leve sonrojo, mientras su novio Naruto Uzumaki la tomaba de la mano. Y por supuesto, el desarrollo físico por el que había pasado, de una niña delgaducha, a una mujer bien formada.

Temari levantó la cabeza la cabeza de inmediato y se apresuró a añadir.

-Ella…la vi llorando en una ocasión, y la noté algo más distanciada. Perdía constantemente en los entrenamientos, y siempre se le veía cansada. - Su rostro estaba pálido, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, pero ninguna lágrima logró traspasar la máscara que la joven de la arena había aprendido a portar.

A pesar de que Sakura y Tenten eran grandes amigas, o el mucho tiempo que la joven había pasado con la heredera Hyuga, su mejor amiga seguía siendo Sabaku No Temari. Principalmente por la rivalidad que había entre ambas, segundo por el hecho de que lo que más caracterizaba a las dos mujeres eran prácticamente las mismas: fuertes, independientes, con determinación, jamás se daban por vencidas. Así es como aquel lazo se había formado, y habían terminado convirtiéndose en una hermana la una para la otra. Por eso Temari no podía perdonarse el no saber que había pasado, el no poder responder cuando preguntaban si Tenten estaba triste por algo en específico, si había tenido problemas con alguien.

-Calma, mujer, no creo que sea lo que estás pensando- Dijo Shikamaru a su ahora prometida, mientras abría los ojos. Era obvio que la palabra que pasaba por la cabeza de la hermosa hermana del Kazakage en esos momentos era la palabra "fuga". Temari volteó a verlo, tendido sobre el césped, ambas manos detrás de la cabeza y suspiró. Shikamaru había sido de los primeros en solicitar la misión de búsqueda, si él no pensaba que Tenten estuviera muerta, entonces no había mucho de que preocuparse, ¿cierto? Además, Tenten era una chica fuerte, no sería tan sencillo dejarla sin batalla.

Sin embargo, todos se vieron entre si algo asustados por aquella posible idea, que llevaba rato ya en la mente de todos, pero unos minutos después la descartaron, simplemente eso era imposible, Tenten no era así. Ella era feliz, ¿no es así?

Mientras tanto, Neji comía ramen en Irichaku, aunque su mente seguía puesta en aquel sueño. Por primera vez Neji estaba asustado, y al parecer, por algo abstracto. No había ninguna prueba, nada que le dijera que Tenten había sido secuestrada, de que estuviera herida o muerta. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, presa del pánico por culpa de un maldito sueño.

Neji había llegado a pensar que quizá Tenten fuera algo más que una amiga para él, lo había escuchado en más de una ocasión en la boca de las chismosas del pueblo, y había llegado a oír el lejano rumor de las amigas de Tenten cuando hacían pijamada en la mansión Hyuga, pero él jamás lo pensó posible, y por eso mismo descartó aquella idea, al menos por el momento; él no podía enamorarse, no, él era Neji Hyuuga, el genio Hyuuga, el no debía enamorarse, los sentimientos eran solo una pérdida de tiempo, un impedimento para su camino ninja. Sin embargo, aunque se negara admitirlo, sabía que eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento, no era curiosidad meramente objetiva lo que lo mantenía alerta todo el tiempo, se estaba guiando completamente por sus sentimientos. Pero por primera vez en 18 años, el genio Hyuga no veía aquellos sentimientos como una pérdida de tiempo, Tenten lo valía por completo. Si eso podría salvar su vida, si eso podría traerla de regreso a la aldea, lo valía.

Neji volteó a su derecha, viendo a la gente pasar, tratando de escapar de sus propios pensamientos. Soltó un pesado suspiro cuando, entre la gente, distinguió a Tenten, con el mismo vestido blanco que llevaba en sus sueños. Ante sus ojos, ante aquella mirada pura, casi podía jurar que era ella, que era la misma chica que llevaba 3 meses perdida, la que le había robado el sueño, el apetito, inclusive las ganas de entrenar, ahí frente a él. Pero sabía que no era cierto. Desvió su mirada a su plato y después volvió a mirar a la gente, la silueta de la chica había sido reemplaza por una nueva horda de aldeanos, ninguno lo más remotamente parecido a Tenten. Miró a los alrededores, había mucha gente pero ninguna era _ella_. Su mente comenzaba a jugarle bromas, y no eran para nada de su agrado, él sufría por ella, y su mente no dejaba de jugar con él, provocándole un dolor continúo y punzante en el pecho, un dolor que hacía muchos años no sentí, desde que aprendió a vivir sin sus padres, desde que aprendió a vivir con aquella marca que escondía tras la insignia de Konoha. Dos cosas que Tenten le había enseñado. Maldita sea.

Por supuesto, siendo el genio Hyuga, no le había confesado a nadie lo que había estado sufriendo todo ese tiempo, estaba solo de nuevo. Había estado sufriendo, puesto que Tenten era la única que lo comprendía y le ayudaba. No es que Lee no fuera su amigo, pero no podía tolerarlo ni la mitad del tiempo que pasaba con Tenten. Ella era la única en la que el genio Hyuuga había confiado plenamente, era la única que lo había visto sufrir, gritar, perder, inclusive derramar un par de lágrimas aquella vez que fue a visitar la tumba de su padre, todo…sólo ella, y ahora no estaba… estaba desaparecida y él sentado en un puesto de ramen.

No podía permitirse ningún descanso, sin embargo su cuerpo ya no daba para más, él lo forzaba demasiado, y eso no era nada bueno, mucho menos para su mente. Si había otra cosa que Tenten le había ensañado es que tú escribes tu propio destino. Y él no iba a permitir que el de ella acabara de aquella manera.


	2. Capítulo II La Misión

**Capítulo II. La misión. **

Neji se estaba volviendo loco, de verdad extrañaba a su compañera, ella, la que siempre lo ayudaba, ella, la que lo apoyaba, ella, que se había logrado ganar poco a poco el camino al corazón de aquel que se creía de piedra. Ahora, con la pérdida de Tenten, aquel sentimiento de calor y confianza al que ya había vuelto a acostumbrarse había desaparecido, se sentía solo de nuevo. Cuando vez la gloriosa cara de la luna, no puedes acostumbrarte de nuevo a ver solo las estrellas. Esto mismo le estaba sucediendo al joven Hyuga… nunca se había dado cuenta de lo importante que la castaña era para él.

"Neji" llamó el Uzumaki, corriendo hacía el susodicho, haciendo su usual alboroto y ganándose miradas reprobatorias de parte de más de un aldeano. Por supuesto que el rubio ni se inmutó, su característica sonrisa adornando su rostro.

"¿Qué quieres, Naruto?" Preguntó Neji fríamente, despertando repentinamente de sus pensamientos, de sus recuerdos… los buenos tiempos con Tenten, a veces se quedaba perdido en ellos, pero otras veces veía cosas aterradoras, cosas alarmantes. Muchas veces pensó que el destino era quién le impedía volar, pero aquella misma chica lo había convencido de que cada quién escribía su propia historia. Y él se lo había creído. Ahora era ella misma quien cortaba sus alas, quién lo mantenía preso.

"¡Neji!" Gritó el poseedor del kyuubi, asustando 'ligeramente' al castaño, quién trató de disimularlo lo mejor posible. Como si tal acto fuera necesario, especialmente ante la mirada azulada de acompañante. Naruto podía ser muchas, pero no era la clase de hombre que se burlaría a costa del orgullo de algún amigo. A menos, claro, que estemos hablando de Uchiha Sasuke.

"¿Qué? No tienes que gritar" Contestó el heredero del Bouke de mala gana, visiblemente enfadado. Después de una reacción así, ningún ser humano en su sano juicio lo presionaría. Pero no Naruto, él se quedó ahí, demostrando lo que Gai sensei llamaría 'la llama de la juventud'. Obviamente el chico no tenía instinto de supervivencia.

"Pues tengo más de 15 minutos llamándote, te quedaste perdido en tu mente, amigo, eso te hace mal" Se defendió Naruto, bajando un poco el tono de voz. Por más falta de instinto que tuviera, sabía leer perfectamente a las personas, y conocía de sobra el motivo del mal humor y de la actitud agresiva de su amigo. Desde la desaparición de la kunoichi las cosas habían cambiado mucho, él ya no era el mismo, y eso era preocupante. Ya se había acostumbrado al otro Neji, al que le interesaban los demás y se preocupaba por hablar más de una palabra al día.

Neji solo soltó un respingo, sabía que Naruto tenía razón pero no podía cambiar, su propia mente se encargaba de torturarlo a toda hora. Y él tenía que torturarse aún más tratando de esconderlo. Aunque por la reacción de Naruto supuso que había fracasado en su cometido.

"Tsunade te está buscando" Le informó el joven hiperactivo, repentinamente serio. Desde la desaparición, inclusive él había cambiado, se había convertido en alguien mucho más maduro, puesto que la situación lo meritaba, y al ver el sufrimiento de sus amigos, Naruto decidió dejar de lado todas sus niñerías. Claro que las seguía haciendo, son parte de él después de todo, pero sabía cuándo hacerlas, de manera que no lastimara a nadie. Al menos no de manera premeditada. No era el sólo hecho de que él también extrañaba a Tenten, sino el ver la cara de dolor en todos aquellos que le rodeaban, en espacial un pequeño ángel de ojos nacarados que había llegado a derramar más de una lágrima cuando él trataba de hacerse el gracioso con la situación.

"Bien" Naruto ya no supo si en verdad escuchó esas palabras, o simplemente las imaginó, ya que en menos de un segundo se encontraba completamente solo en las calles de Konoha. Soltó un suspiro derrotado, tenía planeado acompañar a Neji a donde la Hokage y entregar el papeleo de su última misión. Pero otro día sería, entonces. Con esta línea de pensamiento, nuestro Jounnin hiperactivo se fue tan campante a comer ramen.

Durante todo el camino, Neji se preguntó que querría la hokage. Al principio pensó en una misión, pero después apareció una imagen de Tenten sonriendo con una de esas hermosas sonrisas que siempre le regalaba, que para pronto comenzó a distorsionarse; el hermoso campo de detrás de la chica se convirtió en un cenizas, manchas más oscuras rodeaban el pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba ergido en medio de la oscuridad, el atardecer se coloreó de negro, Tenten estaba bañada en sangre. Neji no podía saber si era de ella o no, pero las sombras de alrededor de la chica comenzaban a tomar forma, poco a poco distinguió que eran figuras humanas las que se encontraban a los pies de su amiga, sangre corría como ríos entre ellos, la luz en sus ojos completamente apagada. Le tomó menos de un segundo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía: Ella los había matado. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, cuya mirada parecía incluso una blasfemia en aquel rostro que siempre fue tan sonriente. Es. No fue. Una serpiente se arrastró por entre los cuerpos y se posó en los hombros de la chica, quién le dedicó una sonrisa tan fría que helaría incluso la sangre de Gaara, aquel ser que se autoproclamaba incapaz de sonreír.

Por poco cae al brincar de techo en techo, e inclusive le tomó un par de segundas el darse cuenta de qué sucedía. Sin embargo, siendo el ANBU que era, no tardó más de un par de segundos en recuperarse. Pero controlar su cuerpo es mucho más sencillo que controlar la mente, el torbellino de sus pensamientos no parecía querer darle tregua, y el joven fue, una vez más, presa del miedo. Su respiración era agitada, gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo para después chocar contra el pavimento bajo sus pies, su corazón parecía un pequeño colibrí enjaulado. Tal como él. Tal como ella.

Sin detenerse a analizar las cosas, comenzó a correr a la torre de la Hokage. Esa no era Tenten, ella jamás haría algo así, ella sería incapaz de sonreír de esa manera. Era imposible apagar aquella luz en sus ojos, su ternura, su felicidad.

Creía saber cuál sería su misión, pero aún tenía la ridícula esperanza de esta vez encontrarla, de tener algún indicio que le dijera donde se estaba su compañera, su confidente…su amiga.

Ni siquiera notó cuando entró en la torre de la Hokage hasta que estuvo parado frente a las enormes puertas de su oficina.

"Buenos días, Neji." Saludó respetuosamente la mujer, con una leve sonrisa, cuando sus ojos en verdad decían 'sé lo que estás pasando, y de verdad lo siento'. El joven se limitó a contestar con una inclinamiento de cabeza a manera de reverencia, creyéndose incapaz de hablar. "Lo siento, pero tengo que asignarte una misión. Te servirá para que despejes un rato tu mente, además, no deberías de tarar más de tres días."

Neji asintió pero no la miró. En las últimas semanas todo el mundo trataba de animarlo. ¡Que no entendían que nadie, ni nada de lo que hicieran podría ayudarlo! ¡Que él jamás olvidaría a Tenten! Se tranquilizó un poco y aceptó la misión. Antes que todo, él era un ninja. Y no podía ser nada menos si esperaba traer a la joven de regreso, sana y salva. Además, así estaría solo por un tiempo. Quizá sería buena idea que intentara despejar su mente, aunque él sabía de sobra cuál sería el resultado.

"Te la explicaré, pero antes…¿Has seguido teniendo aquel sueño con la chica del vestido blanco? Cualquier cosa relacionada con Tenten nos podría ser útil." Le animó la Hokage con un tono maternal y cariñoso, pero firme. No le estaba dando opción entre responderle o no. Era cierto que la quinta se sentía mal de perder a su kunoichi de aquella manera, de que el mundo de uno de sus mejores shinobis se derrumbara de un día para otro, especialmente después de haber perdido ella misma a tantas personas en su camino, pero no quería aferrarse como lo había hecho ella con Dan, para terminar perdiéndolo de todas maneras. No quería tener falsas ilusiones, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a perder la esperanza.

Neji la miró extrañado, no sabía si decírselo o no, de verdad se avergonzaba de aquello, especialmente porque tenía miedo de que sus pensamientos se volvieran realidad, temía que la chica estuviese en peligro de muerte.

" Neji, en verdad es importante. Revisamos su casa en busca de alguna pista, al igual que tú, me rehúso a pensar que fue traición o que ella está muerta, es imposible. Simplemente es… imposible" Finalizó la mujer, colocándose una mano en la cabeza en señal de frustración. Después, lentamente la expresión de ella fue cambiando, aquella cara de preocupación fue sustituida por una máscara de total indiferencia. Así debía ser ella era la Hokage, ¿qué imagen estaría dando a sus ninjas si ella misma se desmorona? "Encontramos unas cartas amenazándola" Soltó por fin. Neji la miró por primera vez desde que entró, y se encontró con la firme máscara que ella misma se había colocado segundos antes. Creyó escuchar el veneno tras aquellas palabras, pero el rostro de su Hokage le impidió hacer cualquier comentario al respecto. Aquellas palabras no tenían ningún significado para él. ¿Amenazarla? ¿Para qué? "Puede ser que alguien la haya secuestrado, que haya huido o que la hayan…matado" Continuó la rubia, al ver que el joven no respondía. " Pero el punto es que fueron escritas desde hace 15 meses, Neji. Tenía un año recibiéndolas. Están firmadas, Neji. Por Akatsuki."

Los ojos del chico se abrieron desmesuradamente.

"¿Dejaron alguna pista de donde está?" preguntó él, aún en estado de shock.

"No, ninguna. Pero lo más seguro es que Orochimaru esté con ellos. Estoy teniendo la ligera y descabellada idea de que la tiene como rehén, pero no creo que la deje ir, algo quiere. Si no, hubiese dado a conocer su cometido públicamente y no con notas privadas. La invitaron a unirse a ellos antes de amenazarla, Neji. "

Neji permaneció en silencio, incapaz de procesar lo dicho por la gondaime, a pesar de ser un genio, sin creer, más bien, en las palabras mencionadas por el único miembro femenino de los 3 ninjas legendarios.

"¿Cree que quieren algo de Tenten específicamente?" Preguntó por fin.

"Así es, pero también puede ser una trampa. Esta mañana encontramos a Lee en su casa en un estado muy crítico, todo parece indicar que dio un paso más adelante que nosotros hacia el misterio de nuestra chica desaparecida y es por eso que lo atacaron. Orochimaru y los akatsuki nos tiene vigilados. No te preocupes por él, está en coma, pero está estable, lo único malo es que no se cuanto tiempo lo estará, así que no tendremos esa valiosa información." Suspiro. "Para que Orochimaru intentara matarlo, tuvo que haber sido algo de valor. Sé que Orochimaru intenta algo, sin embargo, mi idea de qué es tan acertada como la tuya." Se lamentó la mujer, mirando al joven, que, de ser posible, se veía incluso más pálido. Los akatsuki… no eran cualquier cosa, a pesar de sus bajas seguían siendo muchos, y poderosos: Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Sasori, Kakazu, Pain, Tobi. Y ahora tenían a Orochimaru de vuelta.

El chico pensó unos minutos y luego respondió:

"Dudo mucho que quiera algo aquí, en Konoha. Si fuera así, no habría secuestrado a Tenten. Ella tanta relación tanto con usted como con los ninjas de Suna, entre ellos el Kazekage y sus hermanos. Si fuera algo de la villa, ella habría sido un error. Y si fuera la villa, Sakura hubiera sido una mejor opción. Tiene la relación más allegada a usted, Naruto y Sasuke no dudarían en ir a buscarla. Además de que hubiese sido más fácil en su estado, usted sabe que está embarazada. Pero aún así… las cartas no encajan. Es demasiado obvio. ¿Esperaban que ella se entregara? ¿O era una trampa para ella? ¿O es para nosotros?" Razonaba el, no por nada, genio de la aldea de Konoha. Estaba muy seguro de sus palabras, la cosa era en contra de Tenten específicamente, pero al mismo tiempo rogaba a Kami y a los cielos que estuviese equivocado, y que ella estuviera bien, en algún lugar, esperando que él fuera a rescatarla.

Tsunade lo vió, impresionada por lo rápido que había sacado la misma conclusión que a ella misma le tomó un par de horas. Por supuesto que, al ser Hokage, sus pensamientos siempre se iban directo a ataques a su aldea. Lo miró detenidamente un rato, y la máscara volvió a flaquear, revelando toda su ansiedad y preocupación. De repente, de un instante a otro, sus ojos habían envejecido 10 años.

"Debo admitir que me sigues sorprendiendo, Hyuuga, y debo admitir que sí, creo que tienes razón, pero aún así. ¿No has tenido algún tipo presentimiento, sueño, cualquier cosa? Estoy segura de que Orochimaru no perdería la oportunidad de dañar todo cuanto pueda, aunque fuera sólo por diversión. Si está lo suficientemente cerca para haber atacado a Lee, entonces está lo suficientemente cerca para jugar con tu mente"

Neji comenzó a hartarse por la insistencias de aquella mujer en ese tema tan incómodo. Pero al mismo tiempo sintió un deseo que hacía años no sentía: deseo de llorar. ¿En verdad estaba Orochimaru jugando con su mente? ¿Le estaba mostrando lo que él no quería ver, o lo que sucedería? Llevó ambas manos a su sien para masajear un poco y tratar de evitarse una jaqueca.

"¿¡Porque demonios tanta insistencia en esos presentimientos?!" Explotó de repente, aunque su voz permanecía igual de serena, su mirada lo delataba.

"Neji, antes del ataque, Lee me dijo que tenía presentimientos, no quiero que te pase lo mismo, ya con esto es suficiente" Dijo ella, mostrándose totalmente comprensiva, de verdad que esta situación les estaba cambiando el carácter a todos. Por desgracia, un cambio no siempre es bueno. Y este en específico, estaba alimentándose y destruyendo a las personas por dentro. Llenando de pesar y confusión valientes corazones.

Neji le miró y le contó todo lo que veía y sentía, incapaz de detenerse. En estos últimos meses, Neji estaba teniendo muchas primeras veces. Él era quién hablaba, y alguien más quién escuchaba, sin decir más de un monosílabo en puntos estratégicos del relato.

" Esto es aún peor que Lee" Admitió Tsunade consternada. " Lee me contó cosas así, principalmente imágenes donde Tenten llora o está malherida. Pero nunca en un lugar conocido, como tú lo hiciste en el jardín de los Hyuga"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensando, tratando de encontrar alguna relación entre los dos lugares.

" Quizá es el bosque que fue quemado hace unos años" Propuso Neji, aunque no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras.

" Puede ser. Con respecto a la última imagen… dudo mucho que Orochimaru te obligara a verla. Creo que ese es tu subconsciente. Tu mente tratando de hacerte entender algo que no puedes entender de manera consciente." Dijo la Hokage, mirando expectante al chico.

"Se fué" Dijo él firmemente, ni bien hubo terminado de hablar la mujer. Tsunade entendió inmediatamente que hablaba de Orochimaru. Y por ende, de Tenten. "No hay señales de guerra y, conociendo a Tenten, aceptó para evitar una guerra mayor, para evitar daños colaterales. Lo que busca es a Tenten, Tsunade-sama. No hay duda."

Ella le vió sorprendida, no esperaba una respuesta tan rápida, ni mucho menos que él chico lo dijera con tanta seguridad, pero después asintió. Ella misma pensaba eso, pero esperaba estar equivocada, que una mente más joven y más fresca fuera capaz de encontrar otro motivo.

Llevaban ya 2 horas hablando del tema. Concordaban en que Tenten pasaba mucho tiempo con Lee, y lo más seguro es que ella le hubiese contado todo. Neji no pudo evitar sentir aquello como un golpe contra su ego. Él la consideraba la persona más importante en su vida a parte de su familia, y ella no le había confiado aquello, que ponía en riesgo su propia seguridad. Y él no lo había notado tampoco. Como resultado, ella no estaba, y Lee estaba en un coma del cual no sabían cuando despertaría. Si bien era cierto que Lee siempre había apoyado a Tenten y que él había sido muy frio hacia ella, su trato hacia la joven siempre fue diferente al que tenía con las demás chicas de la aldea. Todos lo sabían. ¿Es que ella no lo había notado? Recordó con frustración aquella ocasión en que la vio derramar una lágrima, y había sido su culpa. La había llamado débil, indigna, aún a pesar que él no pensaba aquello. Ahora era él el que se sentía de esa manera.

" Neji, tengo el presentimiento de que faltan cartas y que estas están en casa de Lee ¿Quieres ir tú?" Preguntó viéndolo. "Esa era la misión."

Neji la miró confuso, pero al final aceptó.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que tú tienes algo que ver con esas notas." Finalizó ella. "No encuentro otro motivo por el cual ella no te hubiera contado a ti. O te hubiera pedido ayuda."

El Hyuga tragó con dificultad y escondió una sonrisa amarga, él podía pensar claramente en un par de razones.

"Tal vez eres de los que amenazaron."

Neji la miró como si estuviera loca. Al parecer Tsunade no conocía tan bien a Tenten, después de todo. Si él hubiera sido amenazado directamente, la joven hubiera ido a él. Le hubiera contado de la situación, para que pudiera estar al pendiente. Pero no lo había hecho.

" No se si lo notaste, Hyuuga, pero Tenten estuvo un poco alejada de ti durante sus últimos días en Konoha" Añadió la Hokage, al ver la cara de estúpido que tenía el ninja.

Eso fue un golpe bajo. Inmediatamente a la mente de Neji vino una ráfaga de recuerdos de los días anteriores a la desaparición. No necesitaba verlos de nuevo, o siquiera pensarlos, para saber que las palabras de la Hokage eran totalmente ciertas.

Durante sus últimos días en Konoha, Tenten lo había evitado a toda costa.


	3. Capítulo III Uniendo las piezas

Bueno, chicas, es Domingo así que estoy devuelta (: Este capítulo está algo corto, pero tiene bastante información. Espero les guste, muchas gracias por sus reviews!

_Locomotor-yan:_ Sí, chica, lo empecé hace muchísimos años, aproximadamente unos 6 años, pero nunca lo terminé y honestamente ya olvidé la historia original, así que habrá algunos cambios para que encaje en la nueva (: Espero lo disfrutes igualmente

_Dalina:_ Me alegra saber que te ha gustado (: Yo también había dejado este mundo atrás pero por azares del destino volví a él, y aquí me tienes escribiendo de esta hermosa pareja de nuevo 3. Espero disfrutes de este capítulo, porque nuestro queridísimo genio Hyuga demostrará lo que siente *-*

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desgraciadamente, Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Lo único que me pertenece es la extraña idea que se esconde detrás de esta historia.

**Capítulo III. Uniendo las piezas **

Neji salió de la oficina de la Hokage después de unas 2 horas y media de charla. Se fue directo a la casa de Lee con la intención de investigar lo que la rubia le había dicho, aún sabiendo que no encontraría a su amigo ahí. A unas cuantos metros de su destino, Neji, paró en seco y se fue escondiendo por si había alguien merodeando la casa de su amigo, compañero y 'eterno rival'.

Entró a la casa con extrema cautela y activó el byakugan para si había alguien inesperado en la casa, como el buen Jounin que era. No necesitó más de un par de segundos para comprobar que estaba solo. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, se sentía tan extraño en aquel lugar sin ninguno de sus dos compañeros. Por primera vez en años, desde que era un novato probablemente, el joven Hyuga se sintió solo.

Comenzó a buscar cualquier cosa que le ayudase a encontrar a cierta kunoichi y al agresor de cierta bestia verde. El departamento de Lee estaba hecho un desorden, pero esto no fue ningún obstáculo para nuestro genio. El lugar era pequeño, con una pequeña salita que constaba de solo 2 sillones, una mesa de centro, un alfombra, el televisor y unos cuantos libros tiradas alrededor, junto con el almuerzo de hacía unas semanas, pero los cojines ahora se encontraban por doquier, algunos inclusive rotos por la mitad, llenando de relleno el suelo, el televisor estaba contra la pared, con la pantalla completamente destrozada. Mas al fondo estaba la cocina, igual de desordenada que el resto de la casa, cosa que el chico encontró desagradable. A la derecha, a través de un pequeño pasillo, estaba la habitación de Lee, la única que parecía haber sido limpiada en algún momento de la vida.

Neji comenzó a buscar en la habitación, pero había una cosa que no cuadraba, y no pasó desapercibida para aquellos ojos aperlados. Sobre el buró de noche del chico había un libro de armas. Lee no veía esas cosas, pero sabía quien sí. Se acercó y abrió el libro, encontrándose con una nota, hecha a puño y letra de la castaña.

_Querido Lee,_

_Sé que corres peligro por lo que te enteraste y por lo que yo ya te lo he explicado, olvídalo por favor. Voy a irme, no trates de buscarme, es peligroso. No le digas nada a nadie, ni mucho menos a Neji. Sabes muy bien el porqué de lo que te pido. Me voy a ir, aún no se a donde, pero lo haré. No quiero que sigas investigando ni que trates de persuadirme, yo ya me decidí. Sé que comenzamos esta investigación (o como quieras llamarme. Para mi fue jugar con fuego) juntos, pero no quiero que nada te pase. En verdad, Lee, los resultados aquí pueden ser fatales. No quiero eso para nadie, por favor entiéndelo. Jamás, jamás, olvides que te quiero, Lee. Recuerda que no debes decir nada._

_Recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado, acompañándote, a pesar de no estar presente. La amistad es un lazo muy fuerte, imposible de vencer. Ni siquiera la distancia es rival, y lo sabes. Espero en verdad algún día poder verte de nuevo. _

_Con amor, _

_Tenten_

Neji estaba más sorprendido que nunca. Lee no leía esas revistas, pero Tenten sí. La chica obviamente se había asegurado de que la pequeña nota llegara a las manos de Lee sin ser demasiado obvia. Neji levantó la revista y unas cuantas cartas firmadas con un extraño líquido rojo cayeron al suelo. Él sabía que no era tinta, las líneas eran mucho más toscas y oscuras que la tinta normal. Unos segundos después comprendió: sangre. Neji leyó las últimas seis enviadas; todas tenían amenazas contra él, Hyuga Neji. Después de leerlas una segunda vez se dio cuenta de que las cartas no estaban dirigidas a su amigo, sino que a la chica. Antes de que pudiera controlar su coraje, sus manos se cerraron en un puño tan apretado que sus nudillos se tornaron blanco, arrugando y corriendo la tinta de los papeles entre sus manos. Tenten se había ido, Tenten estaba sufriendo, Lee estaba inconsciente en el hospital. Y todo porque estos idiotas decidieron que querían llevársela. Volvió a ver el acomodo del cuarto, que rayaba en lo obsesivo. Y entonces el desorden tuvo sentido. Lee no solo había luchado para defenderse, el joven había hecho todo lo posible por mantener a su agresor alejado de su cuarto, lejos de la evidencia, probablemente temeroso de causarle más problemas a la chica. Y por eso mismo el chico había caído.

"Lee…" Murmuró Neji recobrando el control tanto sobre su mente como de su cuerpo, echando a correr al hospital. Era urgente hablar con Lee, esperaba que ya hubiese despertado y, conociendo a nuestro hiperactivo ninja, no dudaba que ya así fuera. Corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho y llegó al hospital en un par de minutos, deteniéndose solamente donde Tsunade, para presentarle lo que había encontrado. Fue cuando entró a la oficina de esta que se percató del tiempo que había pasado en la casa de su amigo, entre el desorden, las cartas y sus pensamientos: tres largas horas.

Tsuande se sorprendió por las cartas. A pesar de sus sospechas, el verlas materializadas fue un duro golpe para la Quinta, pero explicaba la repentina desaparición de la joven. Cuando hubo recobrado la compostura unos segundos después, le avisó a Neji que Lee había despertado hacía apenas una hora, pero estaba demasiado débil como para hablar, cosa que el Hyuuga ya no escuchó. s Corrió a toda velocidad por las calles de Konoha hasta llegar al hospital, bajando solo un poco el paso por los pasillos del mismo a pesar de los gritos de las enfermeras, hasta que llegó a la habitación de Lee. Tsunade no tuvo más remedio que echar a correr tras el chico, para asegurarse de que no matase a alguien en el camino a la habitación de la bestia verde de Konoha.

Al llegar a la habitación, Neji se paró tras la puerta, de repente dominado por el miedo. Del otro lado estaba su compañero y amigo postrado en una cama por segunda vez en su vida, gravemente herido por defender a quién él llamaba su mejor amiga, pero nunca supo que le necesitaba. Tenía miedo de ver la condición en la que estaba Lee, tenía miedo de saber qué más se escondía en aquel misterio. Pero aquel no era el momento de tener miedo. Soltó un suspiró, y abrió la puerta que le separaba del resto del misterio, pero a pesar de que ya había pensado en varios escenarios sobre en qué estado encontraría al chico, Neji no daba crédito a sus ojos; frente a él se encontraba Lee, todo entubado y con cables por todo el cuerpo. Su cara estaba hinchada, sus brazos y piernas completamente vendadas. Su gran amigo ahora estaba en el hospital, totalmente pálido, y dependiendo de oxígeno artificial y medicinas. De verdad que esos tarados no sabían con quien se metían, primero amenazan a SU chica, sí, ya lo había decidido, estaba enamorado de Tenten, y luego, lastiman y casi matan a su mejor amigo, no, eso no se iba a quedar así, habría venganza, y él, Neji Hyuuga, se encargaría de ello. El chico dio unos pasos hacia el centro de la habitación donde se encontraba su amigo hasta llegar a él. Con cuidado, casi temeroso, tomó asiento a su lado en una silla que se encontraba contra la pared.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó Neji, su tono una extraña mezcla de preocupación y furia.

Los ojos cansados de Lee se posaron en los del chico, pero sin poder articular palabra. Su expresión mostraba dolor, cansancio, sufrimiento, tristeza, decepción, tantas cosas, y ninguna era buena. De verdad estaba débil, ni siquiera Gai podría alegrarlo.

Gai… como lo extrañaban. Después de buscar a Tenten, el gran sensei tuvo que ir a una misión de alto rango y, debido a la falta de ninjas, tuvo que ir solo. En aquella misión peleó a capa y espada, en aquella misión probó su gran habilidad ninja, en aquella misión perdió su miedo a cualquier cosa, pero en aquella misión, también perdió la vida. Hacía 1 mes que el joven maestro había muerto en batalla, salvando a su aldea, saliendo vencedor. Había ganado, pero las heridas recibidas eran demasiado graves, lo que le ocasionó, unos instantes después, la muerte. Ese había sido un golpe duro para el ex-equipo Gai, al menos para lo que quedaba de él. Más, sin la presencia de la chica, esa pérdida había significado una gran decaída de ánimos por parte de ambos jóvenes estudiantes. El gran brillo había desaparecido de los ojos del gran Rock Lee, y Neji se preguntaba si algún día volvería.

" Lee, lo siento, amigo. Esto no debió pasar. Te lo juro que te vengaré, a ti, a Gai-sensei y a Tenten. Pero necesito información. Es urgente. Tenten depende de nosotros, te haré preguntas y tú me responderás pestañeando: 2 veces es sí, 1 vez es no." Aclaró el Hyuuga, ya recurando su pose habitual. Lamentaba tener que hacer las cosas así, teniendo prácticamente que ignorar el deplorable estado en el que estaba su amigo. Pero sabía que hacer más hincapié en aquello solo lo lastimaría más, y un segundo podía marcar la diferencia podía marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de la joven ninja.

Lee pestañeó 2 veces, dándole a entender a su amigo que podían comenzar, que estaba listo. Neji tragó con un poco de dificultad. A pesar de todo, su amigo seguía luchando. Un pequeño destelló se vislumbró en los ojos del joven, recordándole al Hyuga con quién estaba tratando. Sonrió esa sonrisa de lado suya, fría y altanera, que para Lee era más que suficiente para saber lo más importante 'estamos en esto juntos'. La cara de Lee se contrajo de una manera extraña, cosa que el heredero del Bouke interpretó como una sonrisa.

Pasaron unos segundos, y Neji le miraba detenidamente, tenía miedo de lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba, tanto como psicológicamente como físicamente, pero eso era necesario, de verdad lo era, así que comenzó con las preguntas que había pensado en el camino hacia acá. No por nada era un genio, ¿no?

"¿Sabes quien mandó las cartas?" Preguntó Nej, a pesar de ya saber la respuesta, solo para confirmar, ver cuánto sabía Lee del tema, y de que tan doloroso sería para el chico responder a aquellas hirientes preguntas.

Para suerte de Neji, Lee no parecía tan dolido como pensó, de verdad que Lee se sentía aliviado de por fin poder sacar tanta información que lo había estado torturando, especialmente con alguien que de verdad ayudaría como sabía que lo haría Neji.

Lee parpadeó una vez, y comenzó a mover los labios, tratando de hablar, pero su falta de fuerza le impidió que ningún sonido, por mas mínimo que fuese, saliera de su boca, pero no dejó de mover los labios.

Neji comprendió lo que Lee quería y se enfocó en la manera en que el chico movía los labios, tratando de interpretar las palabras que el otro ninja trataba tan desesperadamente que llegaran a él. Lee hacía su mayor esfuerzo por hacerlo marcado y lento, y con la gran habilidad del Hyuuga no fue complicado.

'Tenten lleva meses siendo amenazada, pero cuando las amenazas comenzaron a incluir a gente de sus alrededores, fue llorando a mi casa, pidiendo que le ayudara. Estaba desesperada, dolida, triste, sola… Buscamos razones para que Orochimaru la buscara a ella, sin embargo la información base era poca. Descubrimos que la madre de Tenten fue aliada de Orochimaru, él se enamoró de ella y ella se fue con el padre de Tenten, lo que causó la ira en Orochimaru, llevándolo a matar a ambos. Creemos que la quiere por venganza, o por su poder, o porque ella debió de haber sido su hija, o qué se yo, es un ninja demente y retorcido' Neji no pudo evitar sonreír, Lee podía apenas mantenerse lo suficientemente consiente para contar la historia, pero no había perdido la oportunidad de darle a entender lo que realmente pensaba del ninja legendario.

'Me dijo que se iría y trate de detenerla, pero no pude. Me pidió que no dijera, y ya ves, tampoco pude. Pero eso ya no importa, sé que me perdonará. Quiero que salves, pase lo que pase, no importa si yo muero, quiero que nuestra bella flor florezca, Neji, quiero ver que ella está aquí de nuevo, con esa sonrisa que solo ella puede brindar, tan tranquilizadora, tan pacifica. Seguí investigando y Orochimaru me descubrió. Tenten debe de estar en el claro en las afueras de Konoha, el que quemaron hace unos años. O al menos ahí debe de haber una pista, allí es donde le citaban para verla. Ella nunca fue, pero estoy segura de que cuando decidió irse, ahí es a donde fue. Yo fui muchas veces, Neji, y nunca encontré nada. Tal vez tú, con el Byakugan, puedas ver algo que yo no'

Al terminar de mover los labios Lee cerró los ojos totalmente agotado, inclusive el simple hecho de hacer eso lo agotaba, y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas de tristeza se escaparan de sus ojos, perdiéndose en las sábanas blancas de la camilla que cubrían su lastimado cuerpo.

Neji no podía creer todo lo que él, hasta el momento, había estado ignorando. Todo el dolor, que había dejado solo a sus amigos. Lee se quedó dormido por el gran esfuerzo que había realizado, pero Neji seguía sin moverse, no podía hacerlo; su cuerpo no le respondía, y su mente estaba perdida. Tsunade estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, esperando a que el shinobi saliera, aunque no entendía nada de lo que aquellos dos hablaban, sabía que lo mejor era no interrumpir. A su tiempo, el mismo Hyuga se encargaría de ponerla al tanto.

"Tsunade-sama" Llamó Neji "Nuestras sospechas eran correctas, tenemos que ayudar a Tenten, pero antes, quiero que me hable de su madre. Lee mencionó algo de que era aliada de Orochimaru"

Tsunade pasó saliva dificultosamente para después indicarle al chico que le siguiese hasta su oficina, a lo cual el chico asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la oficina de la güera. Durante el camino, Neji se percató de que la mujer se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

" Usted ya lo sabía ¿no? Sabía lo de la madre de Tenten, y nunca pensó que esto podría llegar a pasar ¿verdad?" A pesar de que no era su intención, el tono de Neji fue más una acusación que una pregunta. Pero fue lo suficientemente consciente como para esconder el rencor y la ira que se habían formado en él.

Tsunade bajó la cabeza, mientras seguía caminando.

"Yo…No, Neji, jamás imagine que esto podría pasar. Pero voy a hacer lo posible por traerla de vuelta, es lo mínimo que le debo a Anka". Dijo ella decidida. Neji no necesitó una explicación para entender que hablaba del padre de la chica. Entrecerró un poco los ojos al recordar haber visto ese nombre entre la lista de los ANBUS. Así que el padre de Tenten había sido alguien importante para la villa, y para la actual Hokage.

"Voy a hacer todo lo posible por traerla de vuelta, incluso si debo dar mi propia vida" Contestó decidido Neji, sorprendiendo a su guía. Pero esa cara de preocupación que después terminó rompiéndose en una sonrisa, su confianza natural regresando lentamente a su ser.

Llegaron a la oficina de la ninja médico y ahora Hokage de la aldea escondida entre la hoja, y ella puso una carpeta en el escritorio mientras se sentaba y le indicaba a Neji que hiciera lo mismo.

"Yo…Neji, la madre de Tenten fue una gran amiga mía, entenderás que esto me duele. Y me duele aún más el saber que su hija tendrá que ir por el mismo camino de dolor y sufrimiento por mi culpa…" Pero su voz fue interrumpida por las frías palabras del heredero del Bouke.

"Ello no irá por el mismo camino"

Tsunade respiró hondo. Neji tenía razón, no iban a permitirlo, Tenten no sufriría por su culpa. Ella cometió un error, pero solo ella tenía que pagarlo, no Tenten, no Lee, no alguien más. Lentamente abrió la carpeta y la volteó hacia el chico para que él viera la información mientras ella relataba un poco sobre lo que ella sabía y de cómo habían pasado algunas cosas que no figuraban entre aquellos papeles.

"Neji, la madre de Tenten, Kanae, fue una gran amiga mía, pero un día…"


	4. Capítulo IV Kanae Momiyama

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desgraciadamente, Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Lo único que me pertenece es la extraña idea que se esconde detrás de esta historia.

**Capítulo IV. Infancia y vida de Kanae Momiyama**

"Un día, cuando ella tenía 20 años, recibió, al igual que Tenten, las cartas de Orochimaru pero eran de amor, con poesía y frases muy lindas y románticas. Para venir de Orochimaru, claro está. Con el tiempo, Kanae se fue acerando a Orochimaru hasta convertirse en su aliada, más no por gusto. Ambos sabemos lo terrífico que Orochimaru puede llegar a ser, sin embargo desconozco lo que le hizo, sólo que comenzó a amenazarla. Cuándo Kany, como era conocida entonces, conoció a Solomon Anka, el padre de Tenten, se fue distanciando notoriamente de Orochimaru. Kany nunca vio a Orochimaru como algo más que un idiota, secuestrador, asesino y pervertido, pues las cartas de amor acostumbraban a tener cosas… bueno, digamos que estoy segura que Jiraya le ayudó a escribir unas cuantas. Cuándo Tenten cumplió 3 años, Orochimaru buscó a Kanae y a Solomon, matándolos a ambos. Ellos se habían ido a vivir a las afueras de la ciudad y se habían cambiado el nombre, quizá los reconozcas, es la conocida masacre de Aiko (niña del amor)y de Kin(dorado). Tenten también tenía otro nombre en aquel entonces, Himeko (princesa). Solomon llamaba así a Kanae desde que comenzaron a salir, así que le decían así a la niña. Cuando Tenten cumplió los 2 años, Kanae comenzó a temer que le hicieran algo, habiéndose declarado Orochimaru oficialmente como enemigo de la villa. Himeko solo se utilizó un año, después de la masacre ya todos la llamaron por su nombre, como recuerdo de Kanae. Tenten logró sobrevivir porque Orochimaru jamás la encontró, Kanae alcanzó sentir la presencia de Orochimaru, y corrió a esconder a la niña, mientras Solomon lo distraía. Orochimaru, en ese entonces, no sabía de la existencia de la criatura." Finalizó la mujer, viendo al chico.

Neji escuchaba atentamente a la Hokage mientras veía lo que se encontraba dentro del folder. Una carta cayó y pudo ver perfectamente la firma de Orochimaru en la parte de abajo de la misma:

_**Querida mía;**_

_Mi princesa, mi sol, mi cielo, mi vida. El amor es la máquina que, a veces, construye, pero a veces también destruye. El amor hace sufrir a quien lo posee, pero también a quien no, dime, amor mío, ¿Por qué existe el amor? Te tengo a mi lado, pero estas inconsciente, no me sientes no me amas, mi corazón vive desolado, lágrimas que caen, tristeza que fluye, te miro y no entiendo cómo me he llegado a enamorar sin siquiera conocerte. Si algo duele en este mundo, si algo lástima en esta infame vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento es el amor, ese maldito sentimiento. Es tan lindo y tan fuerte, y a la vez un arma muy potente, atraviesa el alma y te deja solo, con tu ser inerte. Vivo desolado, vivo enamorado, vivo sufriendo por tu amor olvidado. ¿Qué es el amor? Solo una manera de enloquecer, otra infame manera de llamar al amor, mi vida, mi cielo, ven a mi te lo ruego, sin ti no soy nada, sin ti mi alma llora desconsolada, soy tu sirviente, soy tu esclavo, soy tu más grande enamorado. Vivo por ti, vivo para ti, pero, a la ves, vivo sin ti. ¿Qué me queda si te alejas? ¿Qué me queda si te vas? Solo te advierto que si no vienes, pronto morirás. Te esperaré en la puerta, con cuchillo en la maleta. Si no vienes, de carmesí vestirás, y frente a tus ojos tus amigos morirán. El amor me enloquece, me ciega y me frena, pero te juro que si no te tengo, nadie más lo hará, amor mío. Esa es una promesa. Del dolor vivirás, querida mía, si a mi lado no estás._

_**OROCHIMARU **_

Siguió viendo el folder, hasta encontrarse con una fotografía de quienes debían ser Solomon, Kanae y Tenten. Kanae era una mujer joven bastante hermosa, con ojos color verde, su cabello era castaño y largo, rozando delicadamente su cadera. Su cara era de color blanca/crema y sus labios finamente delineados color carmesí. _Vaya ironía,_ pensó el Hyuga con cierta tragedia. Jamás imaginó un pasado así para la alegre chica que veía a diario. Kanae llevaba un vestido morado de tirantes, con unas sobre mangas de malla del mismo color, un poco más claro que el del vestido. Solomon era igualmente apuesto, un hombre alto, con el cabelló güero y ojos chocolate. Vestía un traje de gala, seguramente iban a alguna cena o algo así. Tenten era una pequeña de unos 4 meses, iba envuelta en una sabanita color palo de rosa. A través de la foto, labrado en los ojos de ambos, se podía ver el amor con el cuál la pareja miraba a su pequeña.

"¿Puedo saber más detalles?" Preguntó Neji, levantando la vista de la imagen para encarar a Tsunade. Era mucho más doloroso darle un rostro a los personajes de aquella trágica historia. Como dijo Tsunade él conocía la masacre de Aiko y de Kin, pero jamás habían sido más que nombres, ahora tenían rostro, ahora tenían un pasado, ahora tenían una parte en su vida.

"Verás, Kanae siempre vivió en una gran familia, rodeada de riquezas, y sus padres fueron grandes personas. Ellos siempre se quisieron y se trataban con cariño y respeto. Kanae jamás sufrió desamor, dentro y fuera de su familia todos la amaban, en su vida todo era amor y felicidad. Era bastante parecida a Ino en realidad, una chica hermosa, adorada por todos, pasaba horas arreglándose y, hasta cierto grado, ignorante, protegida por quienes la rodeaban. Ella siempre fue una chica muy feliz hasta que la vida le dio un duro golpe del que ella jamás se recupero; Perdió a su hermana Aya cuándo ella, Kanae, era una adolescente, tendría entre unos 15 y 16 años. Ellas eran muy unidas, y Aya tenía tan solo 6 años. Ese fue un año muy difícil para Kanae, vivía aterrada, temía de todo, comenzó a desconfiar de la gente, pero después se fue normalizando un poco, aunque, ya te lo dije, jamás se recuperó del todo, siempre le lloraba, le platicaba, de todo. Kanae siempre fue muy linda, amable y por sobre todo, muy humilde, sobre todo cuando, en su adolescencia, acabo con la ignorancia en la que había sido criada. Yo sólo le llevo 5 años. La conocí por medio de su hermano mayor, Kilua. Kanae era la viva imagen de Kilua, solo que en mujer. Y en falda. Ella siempre fue muy feliz y se preocupaba mucho por los demás, supongo que de ahí lo sacó Tenten. Cuando la cartas comenzaron a llegar, ella prefirió no decir nada. Ella y yo nos habíamos convertido en amigas y confidentes. Después de unos meses ya no soportó más y me lo dijo a mí, no tuvo el valor para decírselo a alguien más, ella comenzó a sentir que el mundo se le venía abajo. No quiero que esta historia se repita, Neji. Tenten vive ignorando su pasado y toda esta historia, sus abuelos murieron cuando ella nació, 2 días después para ser más exactos. A pesar de que ya tenían 56 años seguían siendo grandes ninjas, pero en una misión…fallaron. Y Kilua, bueno, a él le perdieron el rastro años atrás, no se sabe nada de él. Kanae jamás quiso decirle a su hija nada de esto, no quería que sufriera. Ellos eran su familia y es todo lo que debía saber. Pero, creo que ella sufre más ahora sin saber su pasado." Terminó Tsunade, viendo melancólicamente un punto indefinido en el techo de su oficina, como si esperara que Kanae, desde el cielo, le dijera que hacer. Estaba confundida y nerviosa, y no podía permitirse esos sentimientos siendo la dirigente de la aldea.

Neji trataba de asimilar cada palabra mencionada y trataba de unir todas las piezas en un solo rompecabezas. Tenten tenía toda una vida, todo un pasado y ella nunca lo supo. Su amiga sufría mucho y él jamás se había enterado, siempre pensó en su dolor, y nunca en que ella sufriría lo mismo o más que él. Se maldecía mentalmente por que jamás se había preocupado por la chica, solo por él, era un egoísta.

" La infancia de Kanae fue literalmente feliz, pero fue cambiando, ella sufría por Orochimaru. La época más difícil de Kanae fue su adolescencia; perdió a su hermana, peleo con Kilua por una estupidez que no recuerdo y dejaron de hablarse por 2 meses, comenzó a recibir las cartas, varias veces intentaron matarla, en fin, mil cosas que se le acumularon." Aclaró la Hokage, recordando su propio pasado con unas cuantas lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos. "Mira, a la edad de 15 años, Kanae era todo un genio con las armas y pues el que años después se convirtió en su esposo siempre la apoyaba, pero desde las sombras. Fue muy parecido a tu situación actual con Tenten, ella siempre te ayuda, y sé que la quieres y la apoyas, pero jamás se lo demuestras. Orochimaru fue algo que dejó marcada a Kanae para siempre, temía por ella, su marido, sus amigas, sus familiares, su hija, todo. Después de esos encuentros con Orochimaru, las cartas, todo cambio, ella era más distante y trataba de no mantener lazos de amistad muy estrechos, pues no quería involucrar a más gente, temía que terminaran muertos. Eso incluyó a Solomon por mucho tiempo."

"Por eso Tenten no quería decir" Razonó Neji, simplemente convirtiendo en palabras pensamientos que había tenido tiempo atrás.

" Al parecer Tenten se parece más a su madre de lo que pensé, también es muy buena en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y una gran confidente, eso lo sacó de Solomon, no digo que Kanae no fuera así, pero eso era lo que caracterizaba a su padre. Lo ondulado de su cabello también es por parte de él. Toda una hermosa mezcla" Dijo Tsunade nuevamente feliz, recordando a la enamorada pareja, muerta años atrás en una de las masacres que más resintió Konoha.

Neji le contó a Tsunade todo lo que Lee le había susurrado, asustando mucho a la Hokage.

" Tienes que ir y buscar a Tenten, ya sabemos donde está, ahora hay que salvarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Ya 3 meses es mucho, no podemos dejar que pase más tiempo con él, sería un asesinato. No podemos permitir que pase más tiempo, tengo una responsabilidad con esa chica, tanto como por mi amistad, mi deber como Hokage, y como maestra de esa chica." Dijo Tsunade muy decidida. (Tsunade ayudaba a Tenten en entrenamientos y la guiaba por el camino de la medicina, no era maestra permanente ni nada, solo como extra para Tenten, ella no había dejado de entrenar con su equipo.)

"Le apoyo" Dijo fríamente Neji, viéndola a los ojos. "Será mejor salir cuanto antes. Más que una compañera, Tenten es mi amiga y ella siempre me ha apoyado, no puedo dejarla abandonada tan fácilmente, menos ahora que es cuando más me necesita" Aclaró el chico, olvidándose de su ego y su orgullo por un momento, y concentrándose solamente en salvar a cierta castaña que lo hacía cambiar fácilmente, y lo hacía acceder a todo.

Tsunade estaba sorprendida de la reacción del Hyuga, aunque ella ya sospechaba que entre él y Tenten había algo más que amistad y cariño de compañeros.

"Neji, pensarías que es inoportuno pero en realidad es el mejor momento" Dijo la Hokage, despertando el interés del Hyuuga. Una vez que la mujer se aseguró de que Neji estuviera atento continuó. "¿Te gusta Tenten?"

Neji se sorprendió por la pregunta, sinceramente no esperaba eso, y no pudo evitar un gran sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas, ese sonrojo superaba por mucho a los de Hinata y para colmo quien lo había logrado era él, su primo, Neji Hyuga.

La Hokage sonrió y vio tiernamente al chico, causándole un escalofrió a Neji. Sabía que ella había descubierto todo, y toda por la culpa de su cuerpo y sus respuestas.

" Lo tomaré como un sí, por lo tanto quiero decirte que estoy segura de que Tenten siente lo mismo por ti, y la verdad este sería el mejor momento para decírselo, pues ella está sufriendo mucho y necesita apoyo, ¿y quien mejor para consolarla que la persona que ama?" Dijo la güera con un tono maternal. "Se que te cuesta decirlo, Njei, y así es, a todos nos cuesta decir lo que sentimos, anímate y hazlo, el amar no es una debilidad, es un fuerza. Las parejas no existirían si las personas no dijeran sus sentimientos, tú no existirías si las personas no dijeran sus sentimientos, tus padres lo hicieron, y fueron felices, Neji, ellos fueron honestos el uno con el otro, el amor no siempre está a favor, pero siempre va a haber amor, no importa que. Si la persona que amas no te corresponde es porque amas o crees amar a la persona equivocada, ponte atento y escucha a tu corazón, que el amor, el tiempo y la vida no esperan nadie, tienes que adelantarte."

Neji recapacitó unos segundos, sorprendido por el enorme speech que le acababan de dar, pero después recordó como a ella le habían arrebatado a la persona que más amaba. De repente, las palabras de Tsunade tuvieron mucho significado para el joven.

"Sí, supongo que tiene razón" Dijo él con una leve sonrojo y colocando sus manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones, desviando la mirada. Como odiaba que supieran lo que él pensaba y/o lo que hacía, como se sentía, entro otras tantas cosas y solo hay dos personas que eran capaces de hacerlo; la rara de su Hokage, y su mejor amiga, Tenten. Esa chica sí que era un misterio, pero era _SU_ misterio. Sí, no había duda alguna, a Neji Hyuuga le gustaba Tenten, estaba enamorado de su compañera. Claro que no se lo diría a nadie, ni se confesaría tan abiertamente, no, claro que no. Sólo con ella, sólo a ella se lo diría. Tan pronto como la trajera de vuelta a casa.


	5. Capítulo V Rescatando a Tenten

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desgraciadamente, Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Lo único que me pertenece es la extraña idea que se esconde detrás de esta historia. Si me perteneciera, Neji estaría vivo y enamorado de Tenten a su propio estilo badass. Y Sakura sería más inteligente.

NA: Lo siento por la tardanza, a partir de hoy si respetare lo de actualizar cada domingo hahaha FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO! un poco atrasado pero espero se la pasen muy bien :D

* * *

**Capítulo V. Rescatando a Tenten**

"Tsunade-sama" Le llamó Neji, volviendo a su actitud de siempre, es decir serio y frío. Incluso un poco más serio y frío de lo normal, si es posible. "Quiero ir solo a rescatar a Tenten".

"¿Cómo? Neji, no, si es nomás para hacerte el héroe y pulir tu ego Hyuuga, te juro que no. Es imposible, no, jamás, me niego, no me convencerás, no voy a consentir algo así, no y no, de ninguna manera, no, definitivamente no, yo mando aquí y es un no, no me harás cambiar de opinión, no, no y no. Simplemente no. No voy a arriesgarte solo porque tienes un desarreglo hormonal y se te ocurrió hacerte el fuerte. Mejor te mato yo en este preciso instante, y no habría gran diferencia. Independientemente de todo eso, no, señor, Tenten está en riesgo y no te arriesgaré igual. No, definitivamente no, es un no, un no definitivo, no, no señor, no me ruegues, ya he dicho no y es no, no me pidas ni me des razones insólitas, no, no, definitivo, estás loco, no alimentaré a tu ego, no me lograrás persuadir, no me importan tus razones, mando yo y solo yo, no me vengas con discursos, señorito, aquí las ordenes las doy yo, no, lee mis labios, no. No irás solo." Neji estaba completamente confundido después de tantos no, no tenía la más mínima idea de donde había salido esa enorme respuesta, lo que sí sabía era que Tsunade estaba enfurecida. Inclusive más que cuando Naruto le llama vieja. Cuando Neji estaba a punto de decir algo, ella se paró de su silla más enojada aún y le dio otro sermón entero sobre su ego, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia al chico.

"No era por eso,…" Dijo finalmente, encontrando un momento en que la Hokage se tuvo que parar a respirar. "Es porque así será más difícil que nos descubran y podré salvar a Tenten, jamás metería mi "ego Hyuuga", como usted le llamó, con la vida de alguien tan importante para mí como lo es la vida de Tenten."

'_Si me comporto indiferente con ella es porque tengo miedo de que descubra mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero eso no quiere decir que me arriesgue a perderla, menos si yo puedo hacer algo para evitarlo'_ Pensó para si mismo el Hyuga, pero recuperó la sensatez justo a tiempo para no decir sus pensamientos en voz alta.

"Si vamos más seriamos presa fácil, un suicidio grupal, los causantes de la muerte de una de las mejores knoichis de Konoha, de la maestra experta en armas, de Tenten." Finalizó Neji, olvidándose por segunda vez consecutiva de su ego y del respeto a la Hokage, mirándola entre enojado y completamente destrozado. Una extraña combinación que sólo podríamos encontrar en el rostro de aquel muchacho.

"Creo que tienes razón." Dijo ella muy a su pesar, después de largos minutos de siliencio, sentándose de nuevo en su silla y pensando detenidamente en las palabras del joven chico. "Bien, siendo ese el caso irás solo, pero concéntrate, no quiero que te distraigas por nada del mundo. Trata de no demorar demasiado, me preocuparás y enviaré ninjas a buscarte, así que mejor me obedeces. Si no puedes traerla a la primera, está bien, que ella sepa que la buscamos y que resista, estarás yendo y viniendo, trazando un plan para el gran rescate, pero si puedes traerla a la primera mejor, menos riesgos de que te descubran en plena acción. No quiero que te sientas presionado porque eso solo atrasará la misión o causará el fracaso absoluto de la misma. La actitud de Tenten puede haber cambiado un poco debido a Orochimaru, y me temó que puede que no te reconozca y te delate. O peor aún, que te reconozca y traté de alejarte. Cuándo digo reconozca, quiero decir que te quiera, que confíe en ti, que sepa que estás de su lado y estas ahí para ayudarla. Puede que te delate y eso sería muy peligroso, por lo cual quiero que la trates con mucho tacto ¿entendido?" Explicó la quinta, con ambas manos a la cabeza. En verdad necesitaba un trago.

"¿Reconocerme? ¿Por qué no lo haría?" Preguntó él, totalmente extrañado y confundido por aquello. ¿Tan fácil se olvidaría ella de él? ¿No importaba nada todo lo que habían pasado? ¿En solo 3 meses podría ella olvidar lo que habían vivido por años? ¿No había dicho la Hokage que tenía sospechas de que ella también lo amaba? ¿Acaso era una broma? Neji simplemente no lo podía creer, sintió unas ganas inmensas de matar a Orochimaru, aunque él estaba seguro de que Tenten lo reconocería al instante. Puede que desconfiara un poco de él, pero no lo delataría ni se enojaría ni nada de eso, ella no era así, ella era buena, de seguro estaría esperando a que Neji fuera por ella.

Neji fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la respuesta a algunas de sus preguntas.

"Lo que digo, Neji, es que quizá Orochimaru haya borrado algo en sus pensamientos, le llenara la cabeza de cosas inciertas y la haya dejado confundida, sin poder confiar en nadie, dejándote a ti como su enemigo mortal y a Orochimaru, como el héroe de su vida. Orochimaru debe de haber hecho algo para que ella no intentara escapar."

Neji sabía que eso era probable, pero Tenten no se dejaba llenar la cabeza de cosas tan fácilmente, por lo cual todo eso era solamente un 15% probable. Él no le temía a Tenten, sabía que su amistad era más fuerte que cualquier mentira, por lo cual no debía preocuparse. O al menos eso es de lo que trataba de convencerse.

"Bien, lo tendré presente. Me retiro, son las 8:00 p.m., será mejor que parta ahora, así será más fácil encontrarla. Le gusta entrenar y salir a pasear de noche, y la verdad dudo que la vigilen, lo más seguro es que Orochimaru la haga sentir libre para que no escape. Tener a los guardias vigilándole le traería el plan abajo, pues si llenó la cabeza de Tenten de cosas, vigilarla sería un error trágico." Exclamó Neji, viendo todas las opciones posibles; no iba a arriesgarla.

**En otro lugar, a unas 4 horas de Konoha…**

Era un gran claro quemado, estaba todo carbonizado, ni una huella de pasto verde, ni un arbusto, ni un animal, nada. Solo cenizas de lo que un día fue un hermoso bosque, un lejano recuerdo. Alguien se encontraba caminando en medio de este y, a juzgar por su expresión, se sentía tal y como sus alrededores, desecha, destrozada, muerta, sola…Tenía el alma hecha pedazos. Una lágrima rodó por sus rosadas mejillas hasta caer al suelo, haciendo un diminuto ruido. La chica trató de agudizar el oído, tratando de disminuir el dolor al escuchar los sonidos de la noche, sin embargo la vida estaba en su contra, la noche estaba silenciosa, ni una estrella, ni un animal, sus únicas compañías eran la soledad, las cenizas, y la gran luna llena que esa noche mostraba todo su esplendor.

"No puedo creer que han pasado 3 meses y aún sigo aquí, y la verdad no recuerdo el camino de regreso." Decía entre sollozos una chica castaña de unos 18 años, aproximadamente, era muy bella y llevaba el pelo suelto y un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. El vestido era largo y ceñido a la cintura, parecía un ángel, o una ilusión, estaba lo suficientemente pálida como ser la última opción. "Tranquila Tenten, no pasa nada, alguien debe de acordarse de ti, alguien debe estar buscándote. Tú sola no puedes contra ellos, pero si tienes apoyo claro que puedes" Se decía la chica a sí misma, mientras lloraba en el suelo recargada en una gran roca que había en medio de las cenizas, que algún día fueron parte de un hermoso césped verde, donde los niños jugaban. "Lee aún debe de acordarse, Gai-sensei debe de apoyar la investigación y Neji…él debe de estar festejando que ya no tendrá a este horrible estorbo encima. ¿A quién engaño? La investigación ya debe de haber acabado, si es que empezó. Debí haber sido declarada traidora y ya nadie debe de acordarse de mí más que como la inútil ninja que traicionó Konoha, dejando muertes atrás. Es mejor así, ya todos serán más felices, aunque temo por la seguridad de Lee, quizá le pasó algo por mi culpa. Quizá esté pasando por un momento crítico por todo lo que le conté, soy una idiota, ¡no puede ser! Solo causo daño." Tenten estaba destrozada y no paraba de llorar silenciosamente. Lloraba no solo por tristeza, si no también por impotencia, por miedo, por coraje, mientras su alma era consumida por la oscuridad lentamente; se estaba muriendo poco a poco, y nadie se daba cuenta. Se estaba cavando su propia tumba sin poder hacer nada, estaba muerta en vida y nadie hacia nada para detenerlo, estaba bajo las órdenes del maldito de Orochimaru. Comenzó a caminar por aquel lugar, todo quemado y olvidado. Definitivamente el color de la noche era el color del estado de ánimo Tenten: negro. Más allá, unos kilómetros de distancia se podía apreciar una gran cueva, su nuevo hogar. Cada noche salía a caminar, a llorar, respirando el olor a sufrimiento y dolor que aquel bosque desprendía. Tenten comenzaba a ser parte de la oscuridad, comenzaba a caer al abismo, pero no había nadie que la ayudara, nadie que la hiciera regresar a casa, a Konoha…

No quería escapar, no quería que más sangre inocente se derramara por su culpa, y si para ello debía sufrir, eso haría. Ella no veía que estaba ahí por razones erróneas y completamente ajenas a su persona, no veía que quien sufría era ella, y que a la que estaban lastimando era a ella, no entendía que no se merecía estar allí, no era su lugar. Estaba secuestrada, pero en su mente solo veía que estaba allí por alguna razón, por algún error que cometió…cuan equivocada estaba. Ella no había traicionado a nadie nunca, no empezaría ahora.

Mientras caminaba recordaba momentos junto a sus amigos, cuándo ayudó al problemático de Shikamaru con Temari, cuándo cuidó de Lee por una semana por un accidente que tuvo jugando basquetbol, después de eso le prohibió volver a jugar, cuándo las chicas la apoyaban para confesarle todo a Neji, cuándo entrenaba, cuándo fue de compras con Sakura y terminaron en un café con Sakura llorando por el regreso de Sasuke. Tantas sonrisas, tantos recuerdos, todo tan lejano. Hacía ya 4 meses que no sonreía, que no sentía felicidad, que se sentía apartada de todo, y cerca de nada. Hacía 3 meses que nadie la abrazaba, que no le mostraban amor, que nadie le sonreía, hacía 3 meses que se sentía tan vacía, tan sola. Todos tenían actitudes frías y distantes. En algunos momentos le recordaban bastante a Neji, pero por otro lado no eran tan similares, él se preocupaba por los demás aunque no lo demostrara, siempre estaba cuando se le necesitaba, sentía cierta calidez al estar a su lado, sentía apoyo, sentía seguridad con él, como si Neji de verdad la quisiera, como si en verdad le importara, aunque fuese como una amiga. Los hombres con los que estaba ahora eran fríos y solo tenían un objetivo y una preocupación: ellos mismos.

El aire de aquella noche era pesado, y la luna brillante estaba sola en el cielo, tal como ella en este mundo. Las únicas compañeras de la Luna eran Tenten, la soledad y la oscuridad…al menos alguien tenía algo en común con ella.

Miró la luna una vez más, recordando al chico al cuál por tanto tiempo amó y que aún amaba, pero después vinieron a su mente imágenes que jamás habían ocurrido, en una de ellas ella y Neji se besaban apasionadamente, en otra venía ella con un bebé en brazos y Neji la abrazaba por detrás, pero las imágenes cambiaron drásticamente, asustando a la frágil chica; en las imágenes se veía a Neji abofeteándola y tirándola al suelo desangrándose, en otra venía Neji intentando matarla, y distintas imágenes, todas sobre Neji actuando como un animal con ella. La chica cayó al suelo de rodillas, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras soltaba un pequeño grito de dolor, tratando inútilmente de sacar aquellas horribles imágenes de su cabeza, pero no cesaban, cada vez eran peor y el dolor no disminuía, al contrario, incrementaba a medida que las imágenes aparecían. Cuando estaba a punto de caer inconsciente al suelo, escuchó pasos cercanos y con un gran esfuerzo abrió los ojos, pero no pudo enfocar ninguna imagen, sintió como alguien le tocaba la cabeza gentilmente, pero no sabía quién era. Sintió que se le acercaba más y más, y de repente el dolor desapareció al igual que las imágenes. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con…

* * *

Bien, aquí termina este capi xD espero les haya gustado ¿quién será quien está con Tenten? ¿Se salvará? ¿Llegará Neji con Tenten? ¿Por qué me dio por hacer estas preguntas? ¿A alguien le importa algo de esto?

Bueno, antes de que termine más loca de lo que estoy, me voy…se cuidan (:


	6. Capítulo VI Reencuentro

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desgraciadamente, Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Lo único que me pertenece es la extraña idea que se esconde detrás de esta historia.

**Capítulo VI. Reencuentro **

Encontrándose con…nadie.

Miró a los alrededores y nada. Después vio como Kabuto se acercaba. Tenten se paró y se acercó a Kabuto, aunque ella podía jurar que el chacra que había sentido momentos atrás era el del Hyuuga. Movió su cabeza a los lados repetidas veces, tratando de olvidar ese momento; su cabeza le estaba empezando a jugar bromas. Justo lo que necesitaba, volverse loca.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Kabuto, sin ninguna preocupación ni esperar en realidad una contestación.

"Sí, muy bien" Mintió ella, sin siquiera molestarse en disimular. "me quedaré aquí un rato más, me meteré luego" Completó, viendo como Kabuto accedía con la cabeza y se perdía a lo lejos, y la soledad y la oscuridad reinaban el lugar de nuevo, aunque ella no estaba muy segura de estar sola.

La chica regresó al lugar en el cual minutos antes ella había estado.

" Soy una tonta, ¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar que allí había alguien? Mas si ese alguien era él, debo estar volviéndome loca" Dijo con una risa tonta, pero que no le llegó a los ojos. Un profundo dolor se reflejaba en sus brillosos ojos a la luz de la luna, pintando un cuadro extraño cuando se le completaba con esa sonrisa.

" No eres tonta, Tenten." Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, mientras el dueño salía de entre las penumbras. "No imaginaste nada"

Los ojos de la kunoichi se abrieron desmesuradamente sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ante ella se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que su compañero de equipo por tanto tiempo, su amor platónico, el chico más serio de toda Konoha, frente a ella estaba…Neji Hyuuga. El chico estaba en su típica pose seria, con una media sonrisa y las manos en los bolsillos. La chica dio unos pasos hacia atrás asustada, pero tropezó con una roca, cayendo de espalda al suelo. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, temerosa de que incluso aquel rose fuera capaz de romperla tomando en cuenta el estado en el que estaba, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el del Hyuga, separado apenas por unos centímetros. De repente fue consiente de los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban y un violento sonrojo se apoderó de ella. Trató de soltarse de sus brazos pero su fuerza no era nada comparada con la de él. Sin embargo él entendió lo que ella trataba de hacer y la depositó con cuidado sobre el suelo.

"No te asustes, no voy a lastimarte" Prometió el Hyuuga, ofreciéndole la mano en señal de tregua.

Los ojos de la castaña se humedecieron y saltó a los brazos del chico, comenzando a llorar recargada en el pecho de él. El sonrojo anterior desapareció, y sus ojos se iluminaron de la misma manera que él los recordaba.

"No llores, nos encontrarán" Dijo Neji alarmado, pero acariciándole la cabellera suelta de forma consoladora. La tomó de la mano y la jaló un poco para alejarse de aquel lugar, era demasiado peligroso. A unos cuantos metros pararon, ninguno de los dos tenía las energías suficientes para seguir caminando el trecho de 3 horas que los separaba de Konoha. Así que decidieron parar y conversar, a pesar de que Tenten no dejaba de llorar amargamente, aunque un poco más tranquila por tener a un amigo como lo era él a su lado, ya no estaba sola, y vaya que su compañía era buena. El Hyuuga se sentía mal y lastimado al ver a la chica llorar, especialmente porque la única chica que había visto llorar era a su primera Hinate. Tenten nunca había llorado, y menos frente a él, pero ahora lo hacía, y él no sabía cómo ayudarla, se sentía mal, débil e inservible.

"¿Por qué viniste?" Preguntó la chica entre lágrimas una vez se hubo calmado lo suficiente como para poder soltar la pregunta completa. Sus ojos chocolate estaban clavados en los platinados de él, poniéndole un poco nervioso.

Neji se sonrojó un poco, pero veía a la chica directamente a los ojos esperando no tener que contestar a aquello. Pero la chica le miraba expectante, cosa que hizo que el Hyuuga entendiera que ella sí esperaba una respuesta, y la esperaba en ese momento.

"yo…etto…yo" Balbuceaba el chico, debía decírselo, lo sabía, pero no podía, no sabía cómo. Y se maldecía internamente por la manera tan estúpida en la que estaba actuando.

"Te mandaron ¿cierto?" Dijo en un amargo susurro la chica, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el Hyuuga, pero antes de que él pudiera contestar, ella volvió a hablar.

"¿Creen que fue traición?" El dolor en su voz fue tan notorio que él lo sintió como una puñalada. Eso era lo que la preocupaba. Tonta, Tenten definitivamente era una tonta.

"No, todos te defienden, y además, no, yo no estoy aquí por ordenes…estoy…aquí…por…." Tartamudeó de nuevo el chico, para después tomar el brazo de la chica y acercarla a su cuerpo. "Por esto"

Acto seguido, Neji tomó la barbilla de la chica y le levantó la cara, para luego juntar sus fríos labios con los cálidos labios de ella en un dulce y tierno beso, donde reflejaba todo lo que sentía. Tenten se sorprendió ante tal acción, pero no tardó en corresponder, no importaba que fuera un sueño, o lo que sea que fuera. Tenten le acariciaba el cabello a Neji con una mano. El Hyuuga se fue moviendo hasta quedar él sobre ella en el pasto, con una mano en la cadera de la chica y con la otra en el suelo, deteniendo su peso para no aplastarla, pero aún sin dejar de besarla.

"Neji" Dijo ella, separándose de él.

Neji se sintió mal por la reacción de Tenten, así que sin esperar a que la chica terminara de hablar, se puso en pie y le dio la espalda.

"Lo lamento, no debía de haberlo hecho, no volveré a hacerlo." Aclaró él, volviendo a su postura y tono de voz habitual. A pesar de lo mucho que le había gustado ese beso y lo mucho que lo había esperado, su actitud no había sido para nada digna de un caballero. Y ella merecía eso y más. "Voy a buscar leña. Vengo en un rato, metete a la cueva que está detrás de ti y no salgas, podrían haber notado tu ausencia y estar buscándote."

La chica le miró confundida, ella no quería que eso parara, solo quería preguntarle a Neji si él creía en ella, si en verdad estaba ahí y no se estaba volviendo loca. Aunque de seguro la reacción de él hubiera sido la misma.

Neji comenzó a caminar sin voltear atrás, estaba avergonzado de su actitud.

"Neji ¡Detente!2 Gritó suplicante Tenten, corriendo detrás de él. Neji había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos, reprochándose mentalmente, que no había oído y había comenzado a correr, tratando de escapar de su propia mente.

El chico paró en seco, extrañado, pues después de que le pidiera que parara, Tenten había soltado un grito. Volteó y se dio cuenta de que Tenten se había caído del árbol sobre el que saltaba, pero gracias al cielo el genio Hyuuga reaccionó a tiempo y corrió a salvar a la chica.

Una vez que ambos estuvieran en el suelo y que Neji hubo bajado a Tenten de sus brazos, la chica lo abrazó fuertemente, sorprendiendo al cubito de hielo Hyuuga.

"Perdóname, Neji" Dijo Tenten, llorando en el pecho del susodicho.

Neji no sabía qué hacer, así que lo único que hizo fue abrazarla.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó él, levantándole el mentón para verla a los ojos y limpiarle un poco las lágrimas saladas que volvían a caer de sus hermosos ojos.

"Te estoy viendo después de 3 meses y lo único que hago es hacerte enojar.-"Dijo Tenten, mientras más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

"No me hiciste enojar" Dijo Neji abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho. _No, definitivamente el idiota eres tu, Hyuga_. Se recriminó "Yo, solo,….no debí de haber hecho lo que hice, lo lamento, no quise incomodarte, supongo que me enojé conmigo mismo por hacer lo que hice, no pensé antes de actuar." Aclaró el muchacho, olvidándose de toda su frialdad, como sucedía cada vez que estaba con ella.

"No me incomodaste, Neji, lo que quería decirte era que si era solo un impulso, una manera de evitar golpearme o algo así, si en verdad crees que no los traicioné" Dijo ella, sentándose a la sombre de un gran árbol, indicándole a Neji que hiciera lo mismo.

Él la miró sorprendida, y después entrecerró los ojos frustrado.

"Tonta" Murmuró, lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

o-o-o

Espero que les haya gustado, les agradezco a tod s, sus opiniones.

Ahora:

¿Qué pasará?¿que responderá Neji? ¿Tenten llorará de nuevo? ¿Neji se confesará? ¿Orcochimaru hará algo en contra de Tenten? ¿Por qué sigo haciendo estas preguntas? ¿Cuándo tendré la conti? ¿Qué demonios hago haciendo tantas preguntas? ¿Será esto producto de la ociosidad?

Bueno, por ahora solo puedo contestar una pregunta, y esa es la última xD si! Ah, y por cierto, yo si conozco la respuesta de todas y ustedes no ;)


	7. Capítulo VII Aclarando Sentimientos

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desgraciadamente, Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Lo único que me pertenece es la extraña idea que se esconde detrás de esta historia.

VII. Aclarando Sentimientos

-No fue ningún impulso, ni nada de eso, fue porque, un momento…. ¿golpearte? ¿De qué me hablas?- Preguntó Neji, preocupado por lo que su "amiga" (lo digo porque en realidad es algo mas -) pensaba de él.

-Sí, cuándo te enojas no hay quien te controle, en varias misiones te enojabas y golpeabas, incluso ya que habías matado a alguien, lo seguías golpeando- Dijo Tenten, viendo un punto indefinido en el cielo.-A veces me daba miedo que me atacaras a mí, y que me mataras igual que a ellos-

Dijo, girando su cabeza hacía el chico.

-Yo nunca te lastimaría Tenten, si de algo puedes estar segura es que yo nunca, nunca, te voy a lastimar- Dijo Neji.-El beso que te di fue porque…no sabía cómo decírtelo con palabras, sabes que siempre se me han facilitado mas las acciones- Completó él, totalmente rojo.

Tenten se sonrojó al momento, puesto que ella esperaba cualquier pretexto, hasta que ella tenía algo en el labio, o que él no veía bien, o que soñaba despierto, o que imaginó que ella era alguien famoso o algo así, pero jamás espero esa respuesta, sencillamente no estaba preparada para oírlo.

-¿Te incomoda?- Preguntó Neji, al ver que la muchacha no respondía.

-No, Neji, yo…es que la verdad aún no te entiendo, es decir, jamás espere eso de ti.-Dijo ella confundida por la actitud del chico.

-¿No entiendes que con los 3 meses que estuviste fuera, en quién sabe dónde, con quien sabe quién, en quién sabe cómo, descubrí que te amaba, que te quería como algo mucho más allá que como una amiga, que descubrí que no puedo vivir sin ti, que te necesito a mi lado? En estos tres meses he sufrido pensando que llorabas, que estabas en peligro, que estabas asustada, que necesitabas ayuda, incluso, una vez llegue a pensar que habías encontrado a alguien más, a alguien a quien amar, por eso no regresabas, y que ese tipo no era un idiota, egocéntrico, amargado, loco, demente, tarado, baka, torpe, desgraciado y feo como yo- Dijo Neji, soltando inconscientemente todo lo que sentía de una sola, cosa que causo QUE Ambos se sonrojaran a más no poder. Cuándo Neji se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya era muy tarde, todos sus sentimientos habían salido a flote.

-Yo…Yo te amo desde que teníamos 13 años Neji, pero siempre me dio miedo que me rechazaras- Contestó Tenten, desviando la mirada.

Neji se sorprendió ante tal confesión, sin embargo estaba infinitamente feliz. Tenten se acercó seductoramente a Neji, hasta quedar frente a él y poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este.

-¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?- Preguntó Tenten, con un tono demasiado seductor, o al menos eso le pareció al Hyuuga.

-Mmm…tentador.- Dijo Neji, en un tono sexy, y acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella. Sus rostros estaban a unos centímetros, y a pesar del sonrojo, ninguno cedía terreno, (o se separaban, como quieran), ni borraban las seductoras sonrisas de sus rostros.

Neji tomó a Tenten por la cintura y comenzó a besarla.

-Te amo- Dijo Tenten entre besos, mientras se recostaba en el pasto con Neji encima. (Recuerden que estaban sentados en el suelo, bajo un árbol).

-Yo a ti más- Dijo Neji con una sonrisa, y besándole el cuello a Tenten, provocando que ella moviera la cabeza y soltara un pequeño grito ahogado, cosa que provocó más excitación al Hyuuga.

-Neji, para-Dijo Tenten, con sus manos en la cabeza de su amado, ya no cabía dentro de sí con tanto placer.

-Dame 3 buenas razones-. Dijo Neji, levantando el rostro para ver el de la chica y besando sus labios de nuevo.

-¿A qué denominas buenas?- Dijo ella, besando dulcemente al chico.

-Te quedan dos- Dijo él, sonriendo

Tenten rió por lo infantil del comportamiento de Neji.

-Ya me aburrí, no se me ocurre nada- Dijo ella.

-¿nada- Dijo seductoramente el joven heredero del Bouke, viéndola con una sonrisa picara.

-Nada que pueda hacer aquí- Corrigió Tenten, fulminándole con la mirada, para después sonreír y besarlo apasionadamente.

-Creo que se me olvido algo.- Dijo Neji, sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó ella, sin entender la pregunta de su, por tantos años, amor secreto.

-No lo sé ¿Qué falta?-

-¿Lee?- Contestó

-¿Para qué quieres a Lee?- Dijo, entre enojado y celoso

-no lo sé, me preguntaste que si que nos faltaba ¿Por qué? ¿Celoso?- Le contesto seductoramente.

Neji se acercó a ella y la besó de nuevo, abrazándola por la cintura.

-Y si lo estoy, ¿Qué? Además, no hablaba de Lee, hablaba de…-Dijo él, dejándola en suspenso.

-¿Qué cosa? ya dime.-Rogó ella –Ya me estas preocupando-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Preguntó cariñosamente el genio Hyuuga, sonrojado, sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Por supuesto- Dijo emocionada, aventándose a los brazos de su ahora novio.

Neji le besó la frente a Tenteny luego vio como iba amaneciendo, llevaban toda la noche platicando, y besándose.

-Tenten, vámonos, está amaneciendo, será mejor que nos vayamos ya, además, todos estarán felices de verte de nuevo…Déjame decirte una cosa antes, pero no quiero que te pongas mal…mira, en uno de los grupos de búsqueda, nos atacaron y…Gai-sensei, él, bueno, él murió.- Dijo Neji, viendo hacía el suelo, sabía que eso le dolería a la chica, que más daría él por sanar su dolor, daría hasta su vida.

-¿Qué? Como que Gai-sensei, no, no puede ser, es una broma, estás jugando, él está bien, no puede ser, no…todo es mi culpa, no, soy lo peor, no puedo creer que cause tanto daño, ¿y lee? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué le ha pasado? Oh dios, no es posible, soy una asesina, soy lo peor, soy una desgracia…-Se maldecía en voz alta la chica sin poder creer todo aquello, con ambas manos se acariciaba frenéticamente su cabello, estaba al borde de la histeria.

Neji la abrazó.

-Tranquila, ya pasó, no es tu culpa, no eres ninguna asesina, tranquilízate, no fuiste tu la causante, además, ni siquiera eran aliados de Orochimaru, eran parte de Akatsuki, unos sobrevivientes, Lee está en el hospital, no te hizo caso en no investigar más, pero está bien, no pasará a mayores, ya he estado con él, no te preocupes, el está muy preocupado por ti, esta más preocupado por ti que por él, él está muy bien, no ha sido nada grave, seguro que cuando lleguemos estará bien, tú tranquilízate, no te estreses, estoy seguro que Gai-sensei no hubiese querido eso, además, Tenten, necesito que te prepares muy bien psicológicamente, pues pronto olas de información sobre tu familia te llegaran, y no quiero que reacciones mal, es demasiada información, pero no quiero que hablemos de eso ahora, no es tiempo, vámonos- Aclaró Neji, mintiendo obviamente sobre lo de Lee.

Tenten lo miró con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, pero decidió que lo mejor era no insistir en el tema, nada de eso le atraía por el momento.

Decidieron irse, así que ambos se pusieron en pie.

Iban caminando tomados de la mano, cuándo se escucharon unos pasos, provocando que Neji corriera con Tenten aún tomada de la mano. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para no ser descubiertos pero suficientemente cerca para ver quién era, se dieron cuenta de que era…


End file.
